


Unbearable

by PurpleButTAEfly



Category: BTS(Bangtan Boys)
Genre: Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad Ending, Sick Kim Taehyung | V, Taekook Week, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleButTAEfly/pseuds/PurpleButTAEfly
Summary: "I can't bear the pain you've caused..Can I go with you now?I missed you,I really do?"
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so beware for any typo and wrong grammatical errors..

Leaves are starting to fall...Autumn is coming..Where are you my love?It's been a year since I last saw you...

Are you hiding from me?

Please come out..

I've missed you... 

I missed the time we laugh and cuddled each other..The time we used to share... 

It's been a year but feels like only yesterday..

"Taehyung-ah,do you want to have a roadtrip with me?"I asked still holding his hand.

"Yes!Yes!Are we having one?When are we going?"Taehyung enthusiastically asked.His face lighten up while looking at me with a bright yet a hint of tired eyes.

My heart skip a bit looking at the sight in front of me.

"Soon....Just take a rest and get well soon"I said and kissed his temple.

"Okiedokie!"he answered wearing his famous boxy grin.

Where are you now?We still haven't had a roadtrip.

Are you playing hide and seek with me?

"I'm sorry Mr.Jeon but we did our best to make him live long.But,his body is no longer accepting the medicines that he takes"His doctor said.

I froze at my spot.It feels like I was struck by a car.I didn't notice that I'm crying when I felt a trickles of tears drip down on my face.

No!No!This can't be!I can't lose him! 

"Y-your kidding m-me!right?he'll s-survived and get well s-soon right?You can perform operat-"

"Unfortunately,His body is getting weak.Operation is not an option.I'm sorry to say this but he only has a month to live"

My mind went blank.My heart is beating so fast.My body is shaking.I can feel the hot liquid streaming down to my face.I can't feel anything.It's seems like I'm numb.

This can't be!I can't accept that nor I will!I'm just only dreaming!Can somebody wake me up?Please....

"N-no!N-no!You're a f*ck*ng doctor so do something!I will pay how much will cost it!J-just let him l-live!I can't l-lose h-him"I said kneeling on the floor with a face full of tears.Facing his doctor pleading him to tell me that he's just joking. 

"I'm really sorry Mr.Jeon but the only thing that can save him is miracle...I'm sorry...Please let me excuse,I still have some patients to check"He said leaving me dumbfounded... 

How can I be happy if my hapiness is starting to fade?How can I be strong if my strength are slowly disappearing?. 

Tell me how?Please tell me.Because I don't know what to do anymore....

I want to embraced you and kissed you until we almost lost our breath..

I want to have a roadtrip with you..

I want to marry you and be with each other until our last breath.. 

But Where are you now?Why did you leave me?

You're a little unfair!You leave me without saying anything! 

"Taehyung-ah,Look!I brought you some strawberriesYour favorite!"I said as I close the door and went on his bed.

I look at him.He's sleeping..He's really beautiful.A perfect art..

It's been a month and a half since Dr.Alvarez,his doctor and I talked.He passed his life span and I'm so happy for that..I know that he's fighting... 

I sat on the chair beside his bed and hold his free hand..

"I love you love,please get well soon"

*tooooooooooottttt....*

I froze for a moment and with a shocking look,I look at him and at the monitor... 

I pressed the botton and look at him again..My tears are starting to fall. 

"N-no!N-no!Taehyung-ah,Tae baby!Please d-dont do this to me!"

I can hear the noise coming from the doctors and nurses...But I don't care...My mind went black and I don't know what's happening until some nurses trying to push me out..

"L-Let me in!H-he needs me!Please I'm begging you..I c-cant lose him"I said trying to get out from them. 

"I'm sorry sir but you need to wait here"

"N-no!I need to stay be by h-his side!Please...."

They didn't listen on me.They just close the door living me hopeless.. 

'Oh!God!I know that I've been a bad guy but please don't take him...He's always been a good person and I don't know if I will survived if I lose him..I also know that I'm not a religious person but for him I will pray and ask for your miracle...Please I'm begging you don't take him from me..'

"He's not responding!"

"BP is going down!"

*Toooooooooooooootttttt...*

"Time of death 8:42 am"

He look at me with a sad look on his face... 

"I'm sorry Mr.Jeon.We did our best to save him b-but he didn't make it"

"No!Y-you're lying!H-he's...he's n-not...he's not dead!he will wake up.I know that he's just sleeping!"

"We're really sorry to your loss,But you need to be strong" He said and tap my back then left.

It's been a year but the pain is still killing me..It's been a year but I'm still hurting.... 

I can't bear the pain you've caused..Can I go with you now?I missed you,I really do?

I want to be with you.And this the only thing I know just to be with you.. 

For the last time,I look at the bottle I am holding right now...I drink it without hesitation and slowly close my eyes... 

Now,I can finally be with you....Just wait for me my Tae baby.... 

We will see each other soon...

The End.....

**Author's Note:**

> Please do follow me on wattpad @LetmeloveBangtan for more BTS and Taekook fanfics..Thank you...Stay safe and keep on praying..Lovelots


End file.
